Handguns on 24
:For in-universe handguns, see Gun. This is a list of handguns featured in 24. Click on the links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. Beretta 8000 Beretta 92 One of the many sidearms used in 24. It has been used by CTU operatives, law enforcement personnel, and a few select terrorists. Beretta 9000S Beretta Px4 Storm Browning Hi-Power Colt M1911 Colt MK IV Series 80 CZ 75 Glock 17 in Season 5]] Glock 19 The Glock 19 is a polymer-framed semi-automatic pistol developed in Austria by the Glock Ges.m.b.H. company. Glock 20 Glock 26 Heckler & Koch USP :In-universe: Heckler & Koch USP The USP (Universale Selbstladepistole or "universal self-loading pistol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. Developed between 1989 and 1992 and tested by the U.S. Special Operations Command, the USP is chambered in 40 S&W, .45 ACP, and 9x19mm Parabellum. The USP Compact, first introduced in 1994, is a scaled-down version with additional features that can be chambered in .357 SIG. Beginning in Season 3, the USP Compact was Jack Bauer's primary sidearm, appearing in nearly every episode, as well as numerous promotional images and posters. Only a few prop versions of the USP were used during filming, and some were destroyed due to overuse and wear. Following the series' end, the film memorabilia website The Golden Closet auctioned one of the props for US$ 2500. * Heckler & Koch P2000 Jericho 941 Kimber Warrior Magnum Research Lone Eagle Makarov PM Raven Arms MP25 Ruger P94 SIG Pro SP 2009 SIG Sauer P225 SIG Sauer P226 SIG Sauer P228 The SIG Sauer P228 is a compact version of the P226, designated as the M11 pistol by the United States military. The P228 has a shorter slide and barrel than the P226. Unlike the P226, the P228 is available only in 9x19mm Parabellum with a 13 round magazine, but can also use P226 15 or 20 round magazines. From a distance, the P228 can be differentiated from the P226 by comparing the trigger guards (the P228's is curved, while the P226's is slightly hooked) and the barrel and slide lengths (the P228's barrel 3.9 in/9.9 cm, thus having a corresponding shorter slide). Also in a side by side comparison the P228 would appear slightly shorter (0.6" shorter) than the P226. The larger capacity P226 magazine can also be employed in the P228 although it extends from the base of the grip. Civilian sales of the P228 were discontinued with the introduction of 9mm chambering in the P229 but was recently reintroduced in limited quantities to civilians with an accessory rail and designated P228R. SIG Sauer P229 Smith & Wesson 3913 Smith & Wesson 4006 Smith & Wesson 4506 Smith & Wesson 5904 Smith & Wesson 5906 Smith & Wesson 6904 Smith & Wesson Model 15 Smith & Wesson Model 19 Smith & Wesson Model 60 Smith & Wesson Model 66 Smith & Wesson Model 317 Smith & Wesson Model 637 Airweight Smith & Wesson SW99 Smith & Wesson SW1911 Springfield M1911 Taurus PT 24/7 Taurus PT92 Vektor CP1 Walther P99 Walther PPK Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists